


The Ends Draws Near

by DraconisWinters



Series: Time's Corruption [4]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Time’s hands wouldn’t stop shaking.“You truly are pathetic.” Kishin hissed.“I killed them,” Time whispered brokenly, “I killed them.”





	The Ends Draws Near

Time’s hands wouldn’t stop shaking.

“You truly are pathetic.” Kishin hissed.

“I killed them,” Time whispered brokenly, “I killed them.”

Time fell to his knees next to the bodies of Wild and Twilight.

“Did you hear that!”

Time’s head shoots up, that was Sky. He and Hyrule had been wandering around the forest all day.

“Two more approach.”

Time didn’t try to fight as Kishin took over. It was useless. There was nothing he could do. They were going to die. All of them.

He did nothing but internally sob as Kishin snuck up behind Sky, covering the man’s mouth before stabbing him. Hyrule had turned at the sound of flesh being cut, but then he was dead to. They were dead.

He killed them.

He killed them.

Murderer.

Murderer!

Time fell down, his breathing becoming frantic. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead!

“Six are dead, two final heads!”

Time could only sob.


End file.
